Jingle Bell Rock
Jingle Bell Rock '','' es una canción presentada en el episodio Glee, Actually. La versión Original pertenece a Bobby Helms. Es interpretada por Sam Evans. Contexto de la canción Sam y Britanny creen en que si es cierto de que ocurrira El predecido Fin Del Mundo 2012 Maya 2012 por lo tanto en la Biblioteca crean el grupo del Apocalipsis Maya 2012 donde critican a todos y por lo que todos terminan yendose. Luego Sam dice que ahora que estan solo estuvo practicando para Cantarle esta canción. Luego de Cantarle Jingle Bell Rock le propone matrimonio por lo poco de tiempo que les queda como pareja. 4 Días Después, Shannon Beiste les hace creer sobre una falsa iglesia Maya donde ella los casa y Segun ellos están casados al dia siguiente se despiertan despues de una luna de miel y haber tenido relaciones Sam abre su laptop y es 22 de Diciembre. Al final del episodio Shannon Beiste les dice que no los caso y no existe la Iglesia Maya a segun a ella le llega un mensaje de Indiana Jones diciendole que el verdadero fin del mundo es el 27 del Septiembre de 2013 y Brittany y Sam Consideran esa fecha como mucho tiempo para decidir realmente lo que quieren hacer respecto a ellos y su relación. Letra Sam: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun Now the jingle hop has begun Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square In the frosty air. What a bright time, it's the right time To rock the night away Jingle bell time is a swell time To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet Jingle around the clock Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet Sam con las animadoras: That's the jingle bell rock Animadoras: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square In the frosty air. Sam con las animadoras: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun Now the jingle hop has begun Sam: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square In the frosty air. Sam con las animadoras: What a bright time, it's the right time To rock the night away (Rock the night away) Jingle bell time is a swell time To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet Jingle around the clock Sam con las animadoras: Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell (Sam: rock) Animadoras: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Sam con las animadoras: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Sam: Woah Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Glee, Actually Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por las Cheerios Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la biblioteca Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 3 Categoría:Canciones Navideñas